Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the third video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in August 17, 1993 on VHS and rereleased in October 16, 2001 on DVD. Synopsis Join Huckle and his friends as they put on a big show and sing songs about shapes, ABC's, counting and more! Description Join Huckle Cat and all his friends as they put on a backyard show that's full of songs and surprises. Children will laugh and learn, and will want to join in the fun as their favorite characters from Busytown sing about letters, shapes, numbers, and much, much more! They'll delight in hearing old favorites like "The Alphabet Song" and "If You're Happy and You Know It" as well as equally irresistible new tunes that will have them singing along with Lowly Worm, Bananas Gorilla, and the rest of Richard Scarry's beloved characters. Plot Huckle Cat and his friends put on a big musical show in his backyard with Huckle himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the stage manager as they take turns singing songs like "The Alphabet Song", "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes", "If You're Happy And You Know It" and many others! Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Ursula Pig *Ole Owl *Rhonda Raccoon *The Twin Bears (Alex and Anne Bear) *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat/Father Cat *Mother Cat *Joanna Cat *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Father Pig *Mother Pig *Mr. Owl *Mrs. Owl *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Mrs. Hippo *Rocky Raccoon *Amanda Raccoon *Willy Bunny *Mr. Humperdink *King Lion *Mr. Bird *Mrs. Bird *Queen Bear *Podgy Pig *Flopsy Rabbit *Max Cat *Jack Cat *Patty Cat *Harry Cat *Dennis Elephant *Molly Bunny *Mrs. Rabbit *Mary Bear *Grace Pig *John Fox *Mr. Cat *Thomas Dog *Grandma Cat *John Bear *Jack Pig *Sam Pig *George Pig *Larry Pig *George Bunny *Marvin Bear *Bob Fox *Jimmy Raccoon *Tim Raccoon *Bert Raccoon *Mr. Beaver *Mr. Humperdink *Max Pig *Gertie Goose *John Mouse *Simon Mouse *Miff and Moe *Unnamed four male bunnies *Bugs *Unnamed seal *Other unnamed animal children *Unnamed cat chimney sweep *Unnamed mouse sailor *Unnamed bear tuba player and six unnamed bear tuba players *Unnamed raccoon drummer and seven unnamed raccoon drummers *Nine unnamed frog baseball players *The Narrator *Wrong Way Roger *Baron Von Crow Voices * Lacey Chabert * Eliza Harris * Alison Hashmall * Agnes Herrmann * Alexander C. Iwachiw * Bruce Bayley Johnson * Ron Marshall * Tommy J. Michaels * Corinne Orr * Eden Riegel * Larry Robinson * Palmer Swansborough * Tara Brook Tyburczy * Tricia Tyburczy * Lateaka Vinson * Candace Walters * Joanna Leeds (uncredited) Songs * So Many Shapes in Busytown * The Alphabet Song * My Alphabet * A Song of Opposites * I Love to Count * On a Summer Day * If You're Happy And You Know It * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * Look, Look Carefully * Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas * Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing * Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas (instrumental) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first sing-along video. *The name of this video is basically the same as Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever, but just with "Songs" added in the title. * Dennis Elephant from The Busy World of Richard Scarry makes an appearance in the song "On A Summer Day." ** However, in the song On a Summer Day, Max, Jack, Patty, and Harry Cat have eyebrows. * There are two errors in Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing: ** Alex and Anne Bear are absent. ** Ursula Pig isn't wearing a bow. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters don't make these appearances, like Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * Joanna Leeds is not credited for voicing Ursula Pig in this video. * Other Busytown people still don't make these appearances either. Neither do Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Humperdink, Bruno Bear, Larry Lion, Olive Owl, Patty Elephant, Ned Alligator, Mom Crocodile, Mr. Hippo, Lucy Fox, Ollie Owl, Gary Goat, Grandma Cat, Nancy Rabbit, Ursula Dog, Glenda Goat, Janitor Joe, Nurse Nelly, Ralph Pig, Susie Tiger, Arthur Pig, Edna Bunny and other characters from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This is the first video Huckle says "My name is Huckle." * This is the first episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * This is the second video the Narrator narrates the introduction. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Quotes * Narrator: Welcome to Busytown. Today's a very special day in Busytown. Let's see where everyone is going. Huckle and his friends are putting on a show in his backyard. *Huckle Cat: Here's your ticket. *Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Lily Bunny and Willy Bunny: Thank you, Huckle. *Huckle Cat: Step right in. *Mr. Raccoon: Thank you. *Mother Pig: This is going to be so much fun! * Mother Pig: 'Scuse me. Let's see. I think these are seats. * Huckle Cat: Everybody ready? * Huckle Cat: We're here to do a show for you. About things we know how to do. We're very glad that you have come. So welcome, welcome, everyone. *Bananas Gorilla: Mmm! *Mrs. Owl: Hey! *Bananas Gorilla: Banana! *Mrs. Owl: Who did that? *Huckle Cat: (whispers) Psst! Lowly! Open the curtain! * Ole Owl: My name is Ole, how do you do? I like to sing a song for you. The song that I would like to sing, is about the shape of everything. *Mr. and Mrs. Owl: That's our boy! *Mrs. Hippo: Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry, I'm so late. Pardonez-moi. *Hilda Hippo: My name is Hilda and I get to sing about the alphabet. I'll sing each letter, A to Z. And you can sing along with me. *Hilda Hippo: And now I'll sing another song that's about each letter. And maybe you can sing it, too. When you have learned it better. *Mrs. Hippo: Oh, bravo! Encore! *Alex Bear: I'm Alex. *Anne Bear: I'm Anne. *Alex and Anne Bear: We're sister and brother! *Alex Bear: When I like one thing. *Anne Bear: I like the other. *Alex Bear: They call us the opposite twins. *Anne Bear: It's true. *Alex and Anne Bear: We'll sing you a song about why they do! *Freddie Fox: My name is Freddie and I love to count. I can count in any amount. I'll sing about how it's done from one up to ten and from ten down to one. *Huckle Cat: Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be having a little trouble. Please be patient, we will go on with our show in a few minutes. Thank you. *Huckle Cat: Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready to begin our show... again. *Lily Bunny: Hi, Mommy. *Mrs. Bunny: Hi, Lily. *Lily Bunny: I'm Lily. Here's a song I know, about the places that we go. Um... um... *Mrs. Bunny: Over... under... *Lily Bunny: Oh. Over, under, up and down. In and out, and round and round. (giggles) *Huckle Cat: My name is Huckle. And I'm here to play a game and sing a song. It's all about the ways we feel and you can sing and play along. *Huckle Cat: (whispers) Psst, Ursula, it's your turn. *Ursula Pig: Oh! *Ursula Pig: My song is all about the body. Whoops! And you can play this game. Point to every different part when we sing its name. *Ursula Pig: Now everybody sing and play along. *Rhonda Raccoon: Hi. My name is Rhonda. As you listen to my song, look for the thing that's different. Which one does not belong? * Huckle Cat: Maybe it's time for us to sing a song, that's just for Bananas Gorilla. * Rhonda Raccoon: Bananas Gorilla, we like you a lot. * Freddie Fox: But manners are something you just haven't got. * Huckle Cat: Today we sang some songs for you, about things we know how to do. But now it's time for us to leave the show. There's one more song before we go. Gallery 1b7a30522d9ade68aa10983731e48521.png|"Thank you, Huckle." 24D8947F-2AEA-4244-AF2C-DE1017D362DE.png|Hilda Hippo singing the Alphabet Song F9E064B7-175B-43EB-92C8-01DDD774A980.png|Hilda Hippo introduces the next song: "My Alphabet." 1181C629-2531-4E7B-9005-178F1CD76192.png|Lily Bunny and Sally Cat flying kites in the song "A Song of Opposites" IMG 5256.PNG|Freddie Fox introduces "I Love to Count" IMG 5283.PNG|Freddie Fox singing "I Love to Count" 35A38388-2993-4D7D-91D8-378CA2FEE642.png|Lily Bunny raising the curtains BC234D03-17FB-4446-AF81-10546DF819FD.png|"Hi, Mommy." Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg|Mary Bear curtsies 4DD21C40-58C6-4AAB-B619-735D004501ED.png|Lily Bunny singing "On a Summer Day" 3202D906-69BD-41F1-80FA-EE1D1C995E7C.png|Lily Bunny waving on stage 972992C0-EEB6-4BE5-ADD0-5359C0A1FA0A.png|Huckle Cat introduces the next song: "If You're Happy And You Know It" 4A3A4349-5B3F-40BC-A54B-1EAFB63FDD87.png D0B3DBD8-69A2-4881-AA40-F10130F8C539.png|Huckle Cat singing "If You're Happy and You Know It" 0525E5D9-3EC1-4D74-8CA6-5624E7D0150C.png|''"If you're angry and you know it, stomp your feet!"'' 344ACD61-B5B3-4839-ABEA-C76D580CA0B9.png|Mary Mouse, Ursula Pig and Marvin Mouse IMG 5258.PNG|Rhonda Raccoon introduces "Look, Look Carefully" 620ea5790433d483a88a9090c7883017.jpg|Rhonda Raccoon singing "Look, Look Carefully" IMG 5261.PNG|"Thank you, Bananas!" Huckle Cat.png|"Today we sang some songs for you, about things we know how to do. But now it's time for us to leave the show. There's one more song before we go." We need more pictures! Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Richard_Scarry's_Best_Learning_Songs_Video_Ever!|Watch the video External Links Main article: Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! on imdb.com Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:Video Series Category:Sing-Along Videos Category:Videos Category:Pictures Needed